


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Of Alphas And Artists [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Actor Byun Baekhyun, Age Difference, Album: Don't Mess Up My Tempo (EXO), Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Minseok, Beagle Line (EXO), Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Consensual Underage Sex, High School Student Daniel, Kang Daniel Being an Idiot, Kang Daniel-centric, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Omega Daniel, Rich Minseok, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Sugar Daddy Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kang Daniel/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Of Alphas And Artists [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567333





	Untitled

**12:27 PM**

"How did the meeting go hyung?"Baekhyun asked and Minseok just rubbed his forehead with a sigh.The younger two cringed in sympathy.

"That bad huh?"Jongdae asked with a sympathetic smile and Minseok simply sighed again.


End file.
